


Sink Your Teeth In

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: A little Gory, AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i guess, idk - Freeform, just a lot of typical vampire biting violence, kinda awkwardly sexual, necrosha, omnomnom elixir blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isn't coping in the land of the living and Kevin offers an unconventional solution.</p><p>**That's a terrible summary, sorry. Basically, kinda AU, regarding a different virus during the Necrosha event. Kev still hate 'Lix. 'Lix is still super angsty. But then stuff happens... I'll explain more in the notes.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, where to start. So, I wanted to write a vampire AU fanfic after I got bored and drew this...  
> http://shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com/post/115336058514/im-feeling-better-now-kev-i-attempted-elixirs  
> And then I was like 'hey, I could totally mess around with the Necrosha idea to make it fit what I want'.  
> So, like, it's more... 'Normal' vampire-y now. Like imagine Selene was just a normal, snazzy vampire queen. And I guess, Kev and 'Lix are meeting in different circumstances. And Kev is just a little emotionally manipulated, so Selene doesn't have such a hold over him... I think that's it for now... Whatever. It probably makes no sense.

"Are you scared yet?" Kevin asks deceivingly sweetly, circling Josh slowly. He's actually enjoying this - the effect he has on the healer exciting him no end. Holding his chin up proudly, he licks his lips and refuses to take his eyes from the other boy. He finally has Elixir right where he wants him. And it's delicious.

"Scared? You're kidding, right?" Josh raises his voice a little and stands firm. He's confident in himself. As always. "You're pathetic if you seriously think I'll ever be scared of you, Wither." His tone is strangely level now - _calm_. Kevin is slightly thrown off by this - tilting his head and frowning the smallest amount.

"Oh, _Elixir_..." He whispers, stepping up behind him. Electricity buzzes between them as he draws his lips up Josh's neck, baring his teeth the slightest amount. "I can't wait to make you scream for me..."

"Kevin, you don't have to be like this... You don't have to do this..." Josh's voice is a little weak and unstable, more than obviously affected by the vampiric boy's actions.

"Selene is my queen. It's my purpose to serve her." Kevin breathes against Josh's skin. "She allows me to touch her, and to realize my potential. In return, I follow her."

"So you're being a good little puppy dog? Doing what mistress tells you? How _sweet_." Josh retorts sarcastically. Kevin could swear that Josh is leaning into their contact a little. "You can touch me, y'know. Why don't you serve me?"

"You and the X-Men just wanna hold me back..." Kevin growls, feeling Josh shudder a little under his mouth.

"I'm not associating with the X-Men anymore. Don't brand me with them." Josh musters quite sufficient confidence considering his current situation.

"No? So, what's this?" Kevin wraps his arms around Josh's waist and circles his fingertips around Josh's _'X'_ belt buckle.

"X-Force is different." Josh mumbles, somehow managing to mask his gasp at the contact. "I'm not forced to be perfect here."

"So, if you're so desperate to be bad, why even be on a team?" Kevin purrs, more out of curiosity than anything. His arms still encircle Elixir's body.

"Because that's how I've been raised. That's what the school taught us." Josh whispers shakily, closing his eyes.

"The school that got Laurie killed?" Kevin hisses, pushing one hand into Josh's hair and tugging his head to the side to expose his neck more.

"That wasn't their fault, I-"

"Yeah, it was yours." Kevin interrupts harshly.

Josh swallows heavily and replies with a simple, "Yes."

"Oh, Foley, you're making this far too easy..." Kevin sighs in pleasure, drawing his prominent canines down Josh's neck. "It's like you want me to kill you." Josh doesn't reply to this, instead dropping his head a little. Kevin promptly pulls his hair, tugging his head back again. "Oh, you _do_! Poor, sweet Elixir wants out... How precious... But no way, Foley. Why would I ever give you what you want?"

"Kevin, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly." Kevin cuts in. "But I'm afraid killing you is definitely gonna be avoided now."

" _Kevin_ …" Josh moans loudly, flicking his head back against Kevin's shoulder in emotional pain and frustration.

"Are you ready to scream for me yet, Elixir?" Kevin whispers, strangely seductively. He pulls back the smallest amount to inspect Josh's exposed neck - the golden skin so delectable and inviting. He wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into Josh Foley's flesh. To feel Xavier's 'golden boy' writhe in his hands...

"Wither, you don't need to serve her." Josh states strongly, but Kevin is barely listening. He kisses Josh's neck sweetly, slowly.

"If I bit you now, would you change? Or would your mutation expel the virus?" He purrs, trailing fingertips down Josh's neck, pulling harder on his hair.

"I don't know." Josh mumbles truthfully. He's attempting to appear calm, and it's working. He doesn't want to fight Kevin. He _couldn't_.

"Could you stop your body rejecting it?" Kevin asks, a strange curiosity in his tone.

"Probably." Josh admits. He's not blind to the extent of his abilities. That seems pretty possible for him.

"If I changed you, would you serve me like I serve Selene?" Kevin kisses Josh's neck again, grazing pointed canines against his skin.

There is a moment of haunting silence, before Josh gives the most honest answer since they met. "Willingly."

"Mmmmm..." Kevin hums, his salacious grin growing. "Correct answer."

"Kevin, I'm not a hero... I don't wanna act like it anymore." Josh confesses lowly, because everything Kevin has said is suddenly resonating with him on so many levels. And now he has a plan. Because, really, he doesn't need to be evil, he just needs to be free. And Kevin could give him that.

"D'you have any idea how delicious you are?" Kevin moans, his perfect Georgia accent coming through in his tone now.

"Yeah, I know pretty well..." Josh bites his lip to suppress a smirk as he relaxes into the situation. Because, really, _what's so bad about being bad?_

"Leave them, Elixir. Be mine. Serve _me_. Follow _me_." There's a strange sort of begging in Kevin's tone and Josh would be lying if he said it didn't totally turn him on.

"Yes." Josh answers simply, moaning slightly, before catching himself. "On one condition."

"Sweetheart, I have the canines, I make the rules." Kevin whispers through an amused smirk.

"No, this is important. Please." Josh pleads, closing his eyes.

"Fine." Kevin snarls, his patience wavering again. "What do you want?"

"Leave Selene." Josh commands. "I don't want to serve someone who's just serving someone else. I want you."

"I can't just-"

" _Yes_. Yes, you can." Josh cuts in, moaning again. "Please! Just me and you together. I'll be yours entirely, if we leave, now."

"You'll serve me totally?" Kevin questions warily. He's suspicious, because there must be a reason Josh wants this. _It can't be because he wants Kevin, himself, could it? No one could want him, really._

"Loyally and completely." Josh breathes shakily in return. He's unsure of himself and Kevin can hear this in his tone, but he's not lying. He wants this.

"It hurts, Foley. Changing hurts." There is compassion in Kevin's tone now. It's strange. It doesn't suit him. "It's like your body is being torn to shreds. Your skin burns and your mind shatters for a moment."

"I've felt worse." Josh states confidently, and Kevin can tell it's true.

"When I change you, you have to be mine in every way - do you understand?" Kevin regains his harshness, but still kisses sweetly at Josh's neck.

"Yes, sir." Josh replies submissively, his heart is racing and the desire to feel Kevin's teeth in his neck surges through his veins.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this, Josh." Kevin whispers, the salacious grin re-emerging. Hearing the vampiric boy say his name sends a shiver of pleasure through Elixir.

"Wait." He commands breathlessly.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me..." Kevin growls, pulling Josh's hair again to draw his head further to the side.

"Do we have a deal? Will you leave Selene... For me?" Josh looks back at Kevin over his shoulder and their eyes lock for the first time.

"Elixir..." Kevin cannot understand why Josh's eyes seem to have him frozen. Placing his hand on Josh's cheek, Kevin kisses him gently. "For you, we have a deal."

"I'm ready." Josh takes a deep breath and looks forwards, standing up straight. "Do it."

"You'll feel confused at first; just try to remember who I am, and why you're doing this." Kevin whispers, kissing Josh's neck again.

" _To be with Kevin. To fix myself and be with Kevin_..." Josh repeats the mantra over and over, and Kevin is a little taken back. He wants him. _Josh Foley actually wants him._

"You have no idea how much I've craved this. Your perfect skin below my kiss. Your pulse beating against my lips. You are all I need, Elixir." Kevin bares his canines and grazes them over Josh's golden skin. Josh is moaning for him now, and that is all the incentive he needs. Biting deeply into the flesh of Josh's neck, he tastes the perfect, mutant blood fill his mouth and he wants more. Forcing himself to pull back, he tentatively licks the blood from the small puncture wounds. They heal all too quickly due to Josh's mutation.

"Josh, you'll feel the virus in about thirty seconds. Please... I know it hurts, but don't heal yourself." Kevin sounds almost human now, caring and compassionate, just seeking to give Josh what he wants - what they both _need_. Josh squeezes his eyes closed and nods silently.

"K-Kev..." Around a minute later, Josh moans painfully, raising his hands up behind him, pushing them into Kevin's hair. Roughly and blindly, he tugs Kevin face back to his neck. "My mutation... It- it's... I need... More... _More_..."

"More?" Kevin pulls back slightly, sounding somehow a little worried.

"Just fucking bite me, Kevin!" Josh yells, pulling Kevin impossibly closer. Kevin obeys immediately, puncturing Josh's golden skin again. _Feeling his pulse again. Tasting his blood again._

"Oh my god, Kev! You are the shittest vampire ever!" Josh snaps suddenly, turning and glaring at Kevin, blood flowing steadily from the holes in his neck. "Shove me against the wall and bite me all over, you incessant douchebag!"

Kevin growls lowly at this, but follows Josh's orders, pushing him back against the concrete and kissing him deeply, biting his lip. Continuing down Josh's neck, he bites deeper each time, willing his body to summon enough of the virus to work past the subconscious element of Josh's healing ability.

"Oh! _Kev_! I-" Josh gasps, body spasming a little. "Kevin!"

"This it?" Kevin whispers, licking the blood from Josh's neck.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Josh hisses, tugging Kevin closer again. Kevin returns to biting Josh's neck, the gold skin now a slowly healing, mangled, bloody mess. Meeting the collar of Josh's uniform, Kevin growls and tears the material - the sleeve falling away to expose Josh's left arm and pec. Biting along his shoulder, Kevin glances up at Josh's strained expression.

Josh moans loudly as he feels the virus flood his body. Kevin was right. It hurts. _It really fucking hurts_. _But it's gonna be worth it, so worth it._

Kevin kisses the blood from Josh's skin desperately, savouring the taste that is so much more addictive than he expected. He really didn't think Josh's blood would taste so good, _so enriching_. He craves so much more, but he can't risk it, _no_. He needs Josh alive - well, _undead_. He can't risk killing him.

Elixir's squirming and moaning ceases, and Kevin has a sudden panic that he might have actually gone too far. Pulling back, Kevin notes Josh's snarl for a second before he's flipped around and slammed against the wall, a low growl echoing around him. He feels his shoulders crack under the pressure of Josh's newfound strength.

" _Elixir_..." He groans, closing his eyes and pushing his head back, the pain shocking him motionless. Josh is still snarling, breathing heavily, less than an inch from Kevin. Kevin can't help but recall what he was like when Selene first changed him. _Ravenous, violent, murderous_. It had only lasted a couple of minutes, but that had been enough for Kevin to break the bed and throw Selene across the room. Josh is just doing the natural ‘new-vampire’ thing - _establishing territory_. In his mind, he woke here - this is his. And Kevin is trespassing.

In this phase, Josh will be at his strongest. Kevin has seen Selene change others. They're always so strong at first. If Josh decides he wants to kill Kevin, it will only take a moment. Kevin just hopes Josh's memory will come back before he has the chance.

"Damn it, Foley!" Kevin hisses, his lips adopting his own predatory snarl. "Get the hell off me!"

Growling lowly, Josh lifts Kevin by the lapels of his jacket and tosses him aside carelessly. Turning away, he narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath, in search of blood. The virus heightens the sensitivity of his mutation. He can feel every living creature within a half mile radius and it excites him no end. _Breathing lungs. Beating hearts. Blood. Everywhere._

"Josh!" Kevin snaps, as if addressing some sort of disobedient puppy. Josh sucks in a sharp breath and shakes his head quickly, as if hearing his name brought him back to reality.

He flicks his head back to Kevin with a gasp. "Oh my god! Kevin!"

"Here! _Now_!" Kevin orders, clutching his arm through the pain exerted by his broken collarbone.

"Kev! Fuck!" Josh is beside Kevin in a moment, healing his injured body immediately. "Did... Did _I_ do this?"

"Shut up." Kevin commands, not even wanting to admit the fact he totally just got beaten up by Josh Foley.

"I'm sorry, Wither. I didn't- I couldn't-" Josh stutters, drawing back once he is sure Kevin is healed, and shaking his head slowly. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"I said shut up..." Kevin mumbles, standing and looking down at Josh, before rolling his eyes. "No talking unless I ask you a question. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Josh remains on his knees at Kevin's feet, desperate to communicate his submission to the other teen.

"How is the virus taking?" Kevin asks softly now, stroking Josh's hair. He barely needs an answer to know - Josh is somehow more attractive than ever. His eyes, sharp; his lips, a little swollen, and his posture, perfect. Vampiric traits suit him.

"Very well, sir." Josh grins up at Kevin, exposing his pointed canines. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Good boy." Kevin breathes shakily in response, the sight of Josh's fangs almost too much for him. He has wanted this for so long. " _Come_."

He walks through the darkness, quickly followed by Josh. It feels weird to have someone so willing to serve him - especially when that someone is _Josh Foley_.

"How are your powers?" Kevin quizzes as he continues. He doesn't know where he's going. But Josh said to go away from here. So he's going away.

"Heightened perfectly." Josh smirks proudly.

"I bet you're hungry." Kevin turns back to Josh, taking Elixir's golden cheeks in his hands and whispering in his sleek, Southern tone. Josh nods in reply. "Would you like some blood?"

"Yes, please, sir." Josh feels his throat tighten a little at the thought. _Wow, he really_ is _hungry._

"Come on," Kevin leans down to kiss Josh's neck, where the blood from Kevin's bites still remains. "I want to teach you how to hunt."


End file.
